


Джон

by ivanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: Шон думал, что впереди у него только старость и боль в израненном теле – пока в его доме не появился странный ночной гость. Вдохновлено инопланетянином Джоном из Taken.





	Джон

Падающая звезда пересекла ночное небо. Нужно загадать желание, подумал Шон и удивился, откуда взялась эта мысль. Конечно, он знал старое поверье, но давно прошли те времена, когда он верил в приметы. Или в желания. Он задернул штору и отошел от окна. И не видел, как в далеких холмах небо осветилось вспышкой взрыва.  
+++  
Шон отложил книгу и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, потом бросил взгляд на часы: уже за полночь. Пора идти спать, равнодушно подумал он и не сдвинулся с места. Спать не хотелось, и еще меньше лежать в кровати и пытаться отогнать воспоминания и мысли. Лучше сидеть здесь, в гостиной на первом этаже простого деревенского дома, освещенной тусклым светом настольной лампы, закутавшись в плед на продавленном диване. Приняв решение, Шон опять потянулся к книге. Но едва он принялся читать, что-то привлекло его внимание: странный шум, которому нет места в ночной тишине. Старые инстинкты пробудились, и Шон напрягся, его слух обострился. Звук раздался снова, теперь это безошибочно был скрип двери сарая. Шон отложил книгу, отбросил плед и встал с дивана. В голове мелькнула мысль достать пистолет, но он усилием воли подавил ее. Это не война и он не в спецназе. Уже. Он взял фонарь и вышел из дома. Ночь была холодной, и колено тут же дало о себе знать тупой болью. Прихрамывая, Шон направился к сараю. Дверь была приоткрыта, и он проскользнул внутрь. Свет фонаря осветил небольшое захламленное помещение. Все выглядело как обычно. Вдруг краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение, как будто тень в самом дальнем углу шевельнулась. Проклиная себя, что он не взял оружие, Шон направил луч фонаря туда. Тусклый свет осветил какую-то форму… человека… да, определенно, это был человек, съежившийся на полу и забившийся в угол. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а затем Шон услышал хриплый шепот:  
\- Помоги мне… Пожалуйста.  
Шон осторожно подошел к нему и опустился рядом на колени, сцепив зубы, когда колено запротестовало. Теперь он отчетливо видел незваного гостя. Молодой парень, лет 25-30, худощавый, лицо и одежда вымазаны грязью и чем-то похожим на сажу. Рубашка разорвана, и правая рука крепко прижата к груди, как будто зажимая рану, хотя крови Шон не заметил. Лицо под слоем грязи бледное, обрамленное короткими темными волосами. Но самыми поразительными были глаза. Огромные, на половину худого лица, они были ярко-синего цвета и мерцали как звезды. Шон почувствовал, что не может отвести от них взгляд, они затягивали его в свои глубины, читали его душу.  
\- Кто ты? Что случилось? – его обычно мягкий голос был таким же хриплым, как голос незнакомца.  
\- Я издалека… Попал в аварию… Добрался сюда… Не могу идти дальше…  
\- Пойдем в дом. Давай, закинь на меня руку.  
Незнакомец кивнул, но не решился оторвать руку от раны. Шон закинул себе на плечи его левую руку и помог встать. Для этого ему пришлось принять на себя весь вес незнакомца, и нога закричала о своем возмущении в полный голос, но Шон решительно подавил собственную слабость. Поддерживая незнакомца за руку и талию, он повел его к дому. Медленно и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, они наконец-то добрались до спальни на втором этаже.  
\- Подожди здесь, - попросил Шон и прислонил незнакомца к косяку двери.  
Он быстро включил настольную лампу и расстелил кровать, после чего вернулся к парню, который стоял, тяжело навалившись на деревянную поверхность. Снова обхватив его, Шон провел его к кровати и усадил на мягкий матрас.  
\- Тебе нужен доктор, - сказал Шон.  
\- Нет. Все в порядке. Просто отдохнуть…  
\- Позволь хотя бы мне взглянуть на рану.  
Шон потянулся к разорванной рубашке, но его рука была перехвачена рукой незнакомца. Шон посмотрел на пальцы, сжавшие его запястье: они были тонкими, почти прозрачными, но обладали стальной силой. Его взгляд поднялся вверх и встретился с глазами незнакомца. И опять он почувствовал, что эти мерцающие глаза смотрят ему в душу. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Затем хватка незнакомца ослабла.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался он.  
Шон не мешкая расстегнул голубую рубашку, затем стащил ее с плеч – неожиданно широких, отметил он про себя. Под рубашкой была белая футболка, тоже разорванная и с пятнами запекшейся крови. Резким движением Шон разорвал ее и обнажил трехдюймовый порез на левой стороне груди. На своем веку Шону пришлось повидать немало ран – и многие были на его собственном теле – и он удивился, почему вытекло так мало крови.  
\- Рану нужно зашить, - сказал он. – Тебе действительно нужно в больницу.  
\- Нет.  
Слово было сказано настолько тихо, что Шон едва расслышал, но содержало в себе железную решительность. Незнакомец скорее сбежит и скроется в холмах, чем позволит отвезти себя в больницу. Шон вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Я сам зашью. Мне приходилось делать это раньше. Подожди минуту, я соберу все необходимое. Давай, помогу тебе лечь.  
Незнакомец кивнул и безропотно позволил Шону уложить себя на подушки. Повернув голову, он следил, как хозяин дома, хромая, скрылся в ванной, из которой он вскоре вернулся, неся миску с водой, полотенце и аптечку. Шон придвинул к кровати стул, тяжело опустился на него и принялся за дело. Умелыми движениями он промыл и обработал рану, затем достал иголку с ниткой. Ему действительно пару раз приходилось зашивать раны в боевых условиях, и сейчас он хорошо знал, что делать. И также хорошо знал, насколько болезненна эта процедура, но незнакомец не издал ни звука. Он лежал неподвижно, только лицо побелело еще сильнее, казалось, в нем не осталось ни кровинки. Шон постарался закончить как можно быстрее.  
\- Готово, - наконец, сказал он. – Хотя я не швея и шов получился уродливый. Боюсь, останется шрам.  
\- Все в порядке, - прошептал незнакомец.  
Шон кивнул и быстро убрал то, что осталось после перевязки, потом прикрыл незнакомца одеялом.  
\- Спи. Я буду внизу, в гостиной. Если что-то понадобиться – зови.  
Ответом ему был взмах длинных темных ресниц, и незнакомец погрузился в сон. Шон минуту постоял, смотря на него, затем тихо вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
+++  
Шон постучал в дверь спальни, удерживая на весу поднос с завтраком. Не дожидаясь ответа, он открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. Незнакомец лежал на кровати, казалось, он не шевелился с тех пор, как Шон оставил его. Только синие глаза были теперь открыты и смотрели на вошедшего с непонятным выражением. Испуг? Неуверенность? Растерянность? Наверно, все вместе, подумал Шон.  
\- Завтрак, - сказал он и поставил поднос на тумбочку возле кровати.  
Незнакомец немного подумал и ответил:  
\- Я не голоден.  
\- Тебе нужно есть, чтобы восстановить силы, - возразил Шон. – Хотя кровотечение было небольшим, порез серьезный, да и ушибов хватает.  
Шон вспомнил россыпь синяков, покрывавших торс незнакомца. Как будто прочитав его мысли, тот натянул одеяло до шеи, скрывая свое тело. Шон не был уверен, но ему показалось, что на бледных щеках незнакомца появился румянец. Это натолкнуло его на следующую мысль, и он предложил:  
\- Давай я помогу тебе добраться до ванной, чтобы ты немного обмыл с себя грязь. Хотя шов лучше не мочить.  
Незнакомец опять задумался, затем кивнул и отбросил одеяло. Шон наклонился над кроватью, просунул руку под его спину и посадил его в постели, потом помог подняться. Незнакомец зашатался от слабости и тяжело навалился на Шона. Шон держал его, против своей воли осознавая теплоту и шелковистость кожи, твердость мускулов под ней. Он довел незнакомца до двери ванной и заколебался.  
\- Я сам, - остановил его тот.  
Шон не настаивал.  
\- Хорошо. Только подожди минуту, я дам тебе чистую одежду.  
Шон быстро подошел к шкафу и вытащил футболку и спортивные штаны. Незнакомец был ниже него на пару дюймов и чуть шире, но одежда более-менее должна была подойти. Он протянул ее ему и аккуратно прикрыл дверь ванной.  
Когда незнакомец покончил со своими делами, Шон помог ему вернуться в постель и усадил его на кровати, оперев на подушки. Он старался не рассматривать его в открытую, но взгляд то и дело возвращался к теперь чистому лицу. Оно было привлекательным: широкая нижняя челюсть, полные губы, прямой нос, высокие скулы, выгнутые дугой брови. Привлекательным и очень юным. Юное лицо с древними как Вселенная глазами.  
И эти глаза внимательно изучали его. Шон знал, что видел незнакомец перед собой: высокий худой мужчина за 40, светлые волосы коротко подстрижены, суровое лицо, на котором жизнь и испытания оставили свой след. Шон не тешил себя надеждой, что незнакомец не заметил его хромоту или то, как он задыхается, поднимаясь по лестнице. Развалина, вот он кто. Развалина, бывшая когда-то сильным и здоровым телом, в которую заключена такая же разбитая истерзанная душа. И опять Шону показалось, что незнакомец читает его мысли. Синие глаза сверкнули, и тихий хриплый голос сказал:  
\- Так много боли… она везде, подавляет все. Ты устал жить. Но ты убивал, чтобы нести жизнь. Какой парадокс.  
Шон пожал плечами.  
\- Жизнь и есть парадокс. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Джон.  
Ответ опять последовал после небольшой паузы, как будто незнакомец – Джон – тщательно обдумывал свои слова. Шон не настаивал на фамилии и представился сам:  
\- Шон Андерсон.  
Шон взял с тумбочки поднос и поставил его на колени Джону.  
\- Поешь.  
Тот уставился на содержимое. Аккуратно взял бисквит, откусил маленький кусочек, затем осторожно попробовал содержимое высокого стакана.  
\- Завтрак не ахти, но я не особо хорош на кухне, - извинился Шон. – И кофе тебе пока нельзя, постарайся выпить весь сок, он поможет восстановлению крови.  
\- Все хорошо, спасибо, - ответил Джон.  
Он осилил немного еды, но утренняя активность утомила его. Шон убрал поднос на стол и помог ему лечь. Вскоре Джон опять погрузился в сон.  
+++  
Джон пролежал несколько дней. Он периодически просыпался, съедал кое-что и вскоре опять отключался. Но рана заживала хорошо, синяки стали увядать, а на лицо вернулась краска. Шон терпеливо ухаживал за ним. В моменты бодрости Джона они немного говорили, но чаще просто сидели молча. Шон чувствовал на себе изучающие глаза, но почему-то это не беспокоило его, даже наоборот, он чувствовал странную теплоту от взгляда Джона.  
В одно утро Шона разбудили шаги на лестнице. Он спал на диване, как и в предыдущие ночи. Звук тихих шагов сразу вернул его из сна к реальности. Он открыл глаза и увидел Джона, медленно спускающегося по лестнице. Он был одет в собственные брюки и одну из рубашек Шона – голубую. Шон откинул одеяла и сел, худая рука пробежала по взъерошенным волосам в попытке пригладить их.  
\- Тебе еще рано вставать, - сказал он.  
\- Я чувствую себя хорошо, - возразил Джон. – Мне пришлось взять твою рубашку.  
\- Все в порядке, - уголки полных губ Шона дрогнули в улыбке. – Тебе идет голубой цвет, он подходит твоим глазам.  
Шон сам удивился тому, что он сказал. Какая к черту разница, как выглядит мальчишка, которого он впервые увидел несколько дней назад? Мальчишка… Шон сам не понял, что встрепенулось в нем. Из собственных мыслей его вырвал тихий хриплый голос:  
\- Мы… я никогда не задумывался о таких вещах.  
Шон посмотрел вверх. Джон стоял на середине лестницы и внимательно смотрел на Шона, его глаза горели странным огнем. Шон почувствовал, что от этого взгляда по его обнаженной коже пробежали мурашки.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – спросил он.  
\- О красоте. Мы никогда не замечали ее. Возможно, потому что у нас нет ничего настолько прекрасного.  
И стоило пройти весь путь, чтобы увидеть совершенство, добавил про себя Джон. Его взгляд впитывал в себя зрелище, открывшееся перед ним. Бледная кожа Шона сияла в утреннем свете, светлые волосы пылали расплавленным золотом под проникающими в окно лучами солнца. Тонкое длинное тело было воплощением гармонии, так же как и лицо, черты которого были безупречны. Джон посмотрел в глаза Шона. Он видел листья такого цвета – зеленые с крапинками золота. Шон вздрогнул от этого взгляда, худые бледные щеки залила волна румянца, и он поспешно стал собирать свои вещи и одеваться.  
\- Я… я приготовлю завтрак, - пробормотал он и как можно скорее удалился на кухню, чувствуя своей спиной изучающий синий взгляд и с особой ясностью ощущая свою уродливую хромоту.  
+++  
Они поели молча, как всегда. Джон продолжал осторожно относиться к еде, тщательно пробуя каждый кусочек и анализируя вкус. Но не комментировал еду, но Шон заметил, что ему нравилось больше, и старался готовить эти вещи. Сегодня Джон выглядел почти здоровым, и Шон решил, что он может оставить его на несколько часов и съездить в город.  
\- Мне нужно купить кое-что, - объяснил он. – Ты не против остаться сам?  
\- Нет. Я буду в порядке.  
Шон минуту внимательно изучал его, потом кивнул головой и накинул куртку. Проверив бумажник и ключи, он вышел из дома. Джон расположился в гостиной перед телевизором.  
Поездка в город заняла несколько часов. Городок был неподалеку, но Шон, покончив со своими делами, завернул к шерифу. Местный шериф всегда любил поболтать и с огромным уважением относился к Шону, так что не ставило труда выпытать у него все необходимое, не раскрывая свои карты. По дороге домой Шон обдумывал полученную информацию. Ответ, который вырисовывался после сегодняшнего разговора и собственных наблюдений, был диким, и у Шона в голове настойчиво сидела мысль, что он, наконец, сошел с ума после долгих лет добровольного заточения в заброшенном доме на отшибе.  
Дома Джон по-прежнему сидел перед телевизором и казался полностью поглощенным какой-то передачей на канале "Дискавери".  
\- Джон, это я, - крикнул Шон, входя, но тот не оторвался от экрана.  
Шон прошел на кухню и разложил покупки, затем присоединился к Джону в гостиной. Сев за рабочий стол, он включил свой компьютер и приступил к работе – не имея здоровья заниматься на практике тем, что он делал всю жизнь, он, по крайней мере, мог быть консультантом. Когда передача, занимавшая внимание Джона, подошла к концу, Шон взял пульт и выключил телевизор. Синие глаза посмотрели на него с удивлением.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - сказал Шон.  
Джон не ответил, но Шон знал, что он прекрасно понимал, о чем будет разговор. Шон тяжело опустился на другой конец дивана и повернулся так, чтобы видеть своего гостя.  
\- Кто ты? Откуда?  
\- Издалека. Я попал в аварию, - ответил Джон.  
\- Бред, - резко выпалил Шон. – Я говорил с шерифом. В округе уже много недель не было никакой автокатастрофы.  
Джон помолчал, затем, казалось, принял решение.  
\- Это была не автокатастрофа, - наконец, сказал он.  
По спине Шона пробежал холодок. Он так и знал. Он сходит с ума.  
\- Это было крушение космического корабля.  
Нет, он уже сошел с ума.  
Синие глаза встретились с зелеными, и Джон покачал головой:  
\- Нет, ты правильно все понял. Я не из этой планеты. Наш корабль потерпел крушение, мне удалось спастись до того, как он самоликвидировался.  
Взрыв в холмах, шериф говорил об этом. Но на том месте не удалось обнаружить ничего, только кратер и пепел.  
\- Но ты… - Шон запнулся, он сам не узнавал свой голос. – Но ты выглядишь как человек.  
\- На этой планете мы принимаем такую форму. Наша раса давным-давно научилась управлять материей. Мы ученые, все мы, и прилетели сюда изучать расу, которая очень похожа на нашу.  
\- Но ты ранен…  
\- Я очень ослабел и не мог вылечить себя сам. И пока я на Земле, я не могу изменить это тело или в полной мере пользоваться своими силами и нашими знаниями.  
\- Но ты можешь читать мои мысли.  
\- Да. Но и ты можешь видеть мою сущность, иначе ты бы не понял, кто я. Это странно, обычно люди не способны читать нас.  
Шон протянул руку и тут же одернул ее.  
\- Не бойся.  
Джон взял его руку своими тонкими пальцами и поднес к своему лицу. Ладонь Шона заскользила по теплой коже, мягким губам, коснулась шелковистых волос. Нервные окончания пылали огнем от этого соприкосновения, губы Шона приоткрылись, дыхание вырывалось из груди судорожными всхлипами. Джон прижал его ладонь к своему лбу, и Шону показалось, как будто поток живой энергии хлынул в него.  
\- Ты так устал. Позволь мне помочь тебе, - прошептал Джон.  
Шон хотел сказать, что он уже помог ему, но голос не слушался его. Джон улыбнулся и показал головой.  
\- У меня нет моих сил, но я могу немного облегчить боль, которая давит на тебя много лет. Ты был добр ко мне, я хочу сделать что-то доброе для тебя.  
Он выпустил руку Шона, и тот вздрогнул от навалившихся холода и одиночества. Но они тут же отступили, когда пальцы Джона коснулись его головы, легли на его виски. Поток энергии хлынул в Шона, и он растворился в ней.  
Он не знал, как долго это продолжалось, но когда он пришел в себя, он лежал на диване, Джон пристроился на краешке рядом. Шон чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, как будто проспал здоровым сном неделю. Джон улыбнулся ему и спросил:  
\- Лучше?  
\- Да… Не помню, чтобы я чувствовал себя настолько хорошо.  
\- Что с тобой произошло? Все твое тело как будто растерзано внутри.  
\- Огнестрельные раны. Шесть лет назад, когда я служил в спецназе, меня буквально расстреляли. Не знаю, что сделали врачи и из каких кусочков меня собирали, но я, в конце концов, стал на ноги. Хотя половина органов работает не так, как они должны.  
\- Люди любят и ненавидят друг друга. Убивают и спасают жизнь. У вас столько эмоций и чувств.  
\- А у вас нет?  
\- Мы отказались от них в процессе эволюции. По крайней мере, думали, что отказались. Но сейчас… сейчас мне кажется, что они по-прежнему есть, просто задвинуты в самый дальний уголок сознания. Мне нужно подумать об этом…  
\- Чувства и мысли несовместимы. Наверно, это и различает нас с вами: вы выбрали рациональный пусть, а мы пусть страстей.  
\- Страстей, - тихо повторил Джон.  
Его синие глаза блеснули, и Шона пронзил жар. Господи помогу ему, но он знал один вид страсти, который этот мальчик разбудил в нем. Шон подавил крамольные мысли и резко встал.  
\- Я купил тебе кое-что.  
Он прошел на кухню и вскоре вернулся с рожком мороженого, которое протянул Джону.  
\- Я заметил, что тебе нравится сладкое. Попробуй.  
\- Это вкусно? – Джон осторожно снял обертку и понюхал.  
\- Детям нравится, - пожал плечами Шон. – Только будь осторожен, оно холодное.  
Джон аккуратно лизнул, и на его лице расплылась блаженная улыбка. Пришелец-сладкоежка, я точно сошел с ума, подумал Шон. Но ему было плевать, сошел он с ума или нет. Плевать, пока рядом с ним был этот мальчик с огромными синими глазами. Язык Джон снова выскользнул, слизывая белую массу, и Шон едва не застонал, когда его мысли хлынули в другое русло. Внутренним взором он видел другой предмет, который этот ловкий язык мог облизывать, и этот предмет отчаянно пульсировал от желания. Шон постарался взять себя в руки. Вспомнив, что Джон умеет читать его мысли, но тот, к счастью, казался полностью поглощенным лакомством.  
+++  
Вечером Шон предложил прогуляться по окрестностям, и Джон с готовностью согласился. Они шли не спеша, наслаждаясь тихой погодой уходящего лета. Джон внимательно осматривался вокруг, то и дело он останавливался и прикасался к чему-то, что привлекло его внимание, будь то травинка, камешек или трепыхающий под легким ветерком листок. Шон наблюдал за ним с легкой улыбкой. Джон выглядел особенно юным, полный восхищения открывшимся перед ним миром. Потом он перевел взгляд на Шона, и в глазах его пылало совсем другое восхищение. Он подошел к Шону и положил руки ему на плечи. Они стояли совсем рядом, почти касаясь, и смотрели друг на друга. Глаза Джона мерцали как звезды, которые начали появляться в вечернем небе. Шон знал, что он видит его насквозь, читает его желание, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- Ты хочешь это?  
Хриплый голос был полон удивления, недоумения и в то же время любопытства. Прежде чем Шон смог ответить, Джон потянулся вверх и коснулся губами его губ. Легкое прикосновение захлестнуло Шона волной жара, лишило его способности соображать, и он впился в желанный рот. Его руки взметнулись вверх и обхватили тонкое и в то же время сильное мускулистое тело, прижали его к себе. Джон не сопротивлялся, он поддался натиску Шона и открыл рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй. Его руки вцепились в плечи Шона как в якорь, что удерживал его в вихре бушующих эмоций. Они прервали поцелуй только тогда, когда оба стали задыхаться. Шон прижался лбом ко лбу Джона, его грудь судорожно вздымалась, и он чувствовал такие же судорожное дыхание партнера.  
\- Джон… - наконец, смог выдавить он, но больше не знал, что сказать.  
\- Вы делаете это, - раздалось в ответ, казалось, Джон до сих пор не мог справиться с эмоциями и понять, что же произошло.  
\- А вы нет?  
\- Нет. Мы не контактируем друг с другом. Для продолжения рода есть другие, более практичные способы, а кроме этого нет никакого смысла в обмене жидкостями…  
Шон то ли хмыкнул, то ли застонал и спрятал лицо на плече Джона.  
\- О да, это не имеет никакого отношения к продолжению рода, и уж точно в этом нет никакого смысла.  
\- Но это… это так хорошо, - закончил Джон.  
Он осмотрелся вокруг и увидел неподалеку сарай, в котором он спрятался в первый вечер. Обхватив Шона за плечи, он подтолкнул его туда и прижал к стене своим телом, его руки оперлись об грубую деревянную поверхность по обе стороны от головы Шона, и он жадно прижался ртом ко рту блондина. Шон ответил на его напор, его руки обхватили стройные берда и с силой прижали к себе, вдавливая их в твердеющую массу в джинсах и чувствуя в ответ такую же твердость. Джон застонал, его переполняли собственные эмоции и он чувствовал эмоции Шона, двойное наслаждение сводило его с ума, заставляло хотеть больше, хотеть… он не знал, к чему это приведет в итоге, но он знал, что никогда раньше не испытывал такого удовольствия. Шон оторвался от его рта и прошептал:  
\- Спальня… Пойдем… Там удобней…  
Джон кивнул и отстранился, поддерживая друг друга и обмениваясь время от времени поцелуями, они добрались до дома, потом преодолели лестницу на второй этаж. Наконец, они были в спальне. Шон опустил Джона на кровать и лег сверху, его губы принялись исследовать широкий подбородок, стройную шею, потом вернулись вверх и завладели изящным ухом, в то время как пальцы расстегивали пуговицы и стаскивали рубашку с мускулистых плеч. Когда золотистая кожа была обнажена, Шон окинул взглядом скульптурно вылепленный торс и прошептал:  
\- Боже, ты прекрасен.  
Он опустил голову и принялся ласкать языком широкую грудь. Джон стонал, его пальцы зарылись в светлые волосы Шона и он не знал, то ли притягивает его к себе, то ли просит прекратить сладкую пытку. Но вскоре языка, губ и рук Шона на его теле было мало, Джон хотел сам ощутить тело Шона, и он принялся судорожно сдирать рубашку, его пальцы не слушались, мозг забыл, как устроены пуговицы. Шон нежно отстранил его руки и приподнялся.  
\- Давай я сам. Нам лучше побыстрее раздеться.  
Джон кивнул, и они сбросили с себя всю одежду, после чего опять повались на кровать массой переплетенных конечностей. Теперь Джон тоже наслаждался вкусом теплой кожи, с которой не сравнится ни одна сладость, он жадно исследовал совершенное тело, заставляя Шона кричать от страсти. Они прижались бедрами и терлись друг о друга, их тела пульсировали вместе, руки впились в ягодицы, усиливая контакт, рты снова овладели друг другом, языки проникали глубоко вглубь жарких пещер. Джон почувствовал, как огненная спираль начинает раскручиваться в его теле, в следующее мгновение его ослепила яркая вспышка чистой энергии, и он закричал от удовольствия, смутно осознавая хлынувшую из его тела теплую жидкость. Шон присоединился к нему в следующую секунду.  
Обессиленные, они лежали на кровати, по-прежнему не размыкая объятий, тела их блестели от пота и результата пролитой страсти. Наконец, Шон поднял с пола свою рубашку и кое-как вытер их. Джон пассивно позволял ему делать что угодно с его телом, его энергии хватало только на то, чтобы следить за движениями Шона огромными глазами, в которых еще не восстановился фокус. Бросив рубашку назад на пол, Шон натянул на них обоих одеяло и снова обхватил желанное тело. Через минуту они оба спали.  
+++  
Они проснулись среди ночи от возрожденного желания. Руки и губы снова принялись ласкать друг друга, но затем Джон отстранился. Он вспомнил кое-что – образ, мелькнувший в голове Шона, когда он ел мороженное. На губах Джона заиграла озорная улыбка – теперь он понял, что этот образ значил. Он заскользил по телу Шона вниз, прокладывая цепочку влажных поцелуев к своей цели. Шон понял, что он хочет сделать, его пальцы впились в густые каштановые волосы.  
\- Джон… нет… о Боже… дааа…  
Джон не обращал никакого внимания на его протесты, и когда игривый язык провел по жаждущей плоти, Шон потерял всякую способность думать. Это было именно то, чего он хотел, но все картины, нарисованные в его воображении, бледнели перед реальностью и тем, что рот Джона творил с его телом. Шон знал, что не продержится долго, он уже начинал чувствовать приближение кульминации, и он опять схватился за волосы Джона, пытаясь его предупредить.  
\- Джон… сейчас… не могу больше…  
Джон понял его, но только усилил свой напор, и через пару мгновений спальню сотряс крик:  
\- Джооон!!!  
Джон почувствовал, как горячая жидкость хлынула ему в рот, и он жадно глотнул ее, наслаждаясь вкусом Шона. Его тело пульсировало и требовало избавления, но он чувствовал оргазм партнера, как свой собственный. Но Шон знал о нуждах его тела, и хотя он все еще не восстановил дыхание, он приподнялся и уложил Джона на подушки. Рот жадно накрыл умелый рот, потом губы соскользнули по гладкой коже и зашептали в ухо:  
\- Теперь мой черед.  
Предвкушение обдало Джона волной желания и он застонал. Шон засмеялся и опустился перед ним на колени. Его рот доводил Джона до исступления, и вскоре спальню потряс новый крик.  
+++  
Когда они проснулись, солнце уже давно встало, но они не спешили покинуть растерзанную кровать. Только насладившись друг другом, они умылись и спустились вниз. На лестнице больное колено Шона подогнулось, и он вцепился в перила, чтобы не упасть. Джон тут же был рядом с ним, поддерживая за плечи, но Шон нежно отстранил его руки.  
\- Все в порядке. Чертова коленная чашечка.  
Они отправились на кухню и принялись за завтрак в привычном дружелюбном молчании, но в этот раз молчание было результатом усиленных размышлений Джона. Он знал, что должен сделать, и взвешивал свои силы и возможности. Когда с завтраком было покончено, он подошел к Шону, взял его руки в свои и сказал:  
\- Шон, я хочу помочь тебе.  
Зеленые глаза удивленно посмотрели на него.  
\- Ты уже помог мне.  
\- Нет. Я могу больше. Я хочу попытаться вылечить тебя.  
\- Джон. Врачи сделали все, что смогли. Мне и так повезло, что я продолжаю дышать.  
\- Мне нет дела до вашей медицины. Я могу попытаться вырастить новые ткани, новые органы.  
Удивление в зеленых глазах сменилось подозрительностью.  
\- Но здесь что-то не так, да? Что стоит за твоей попыткой, Джон?  
Джон заколебался, его взгляд скрылся за пеленой длинных темных ресниц.  
\- Джон?  
\- Это требует очень много сил, - тихо признался он. – Я слаб для этого, мои силы не вернулись еще после крушения.  
\- Тогда почему ты хочешь сделать это сейчас, а не подождать несколько дней?  
\- Я не уверен, что у нас есть несколько дней. В любой момент за мной могут вернуться.  
В груди Шона что-то оборвалось.  
\- Вернуться? Ты имеешь в виду, прилетит корабль?  
\- Да. Они знают, где я, могут отследить. Ты… Шон, ты открыл мне нечто очень ценное, очень важное. Я хочу отблагодарить тебя за твой дар.  
\- Ты подарил мне то же, что и я тебе.  
\- Не спорь, Шон.  
\- Не спорь? Ты говоришь, что ты слаб для того, что ты хочешь сделать, значит, ты поставишь свою жизнь под угрозу, если все-таки сделаешь это. Я прав, да?  
Джон не ответил и не поднял глаз.  
\- Прекрасно! Значит, я прав! Нет, слушай меня внимательно, Джон как-там-тебя-дальше. Я не позволю тебе рисковать свой жизнью из-за меня. Я прекрасно жил и буду жить. А ты возвращайся на свою планету или где ты там живешь.  
\- Прекрасно жил? И это ты называешь прекрасно?  
\- М не нужна твоя жалость.  
\- Я не жалею тебя. Я… я не знаю, как называется это чувство.  
Шон отвернулся. Он знал, как оно называется. Знал, потому что чувствовал его сам. Он любит Джона, Господи помогу ему.  
\- Любовь? – тихо произнес Джон, старательно выговаривая слово. – Значит, вот что это такое?  
Шон не ответил. Джон подошел к нему и повернул к себе, его губы коснулись мягких губ, распухших после жаркой ночи.  
\- Позволь мне помочь, - прошептал он. – Все будет хорошо. Для тебя и для меня. Обещаю.  
Шон сдался.  
+++  
Джон уложил его на диван и провел руками по его телу. Темные брови хмурились, когда его пальцы улавливали то, что нужно восстановить или заменить. Последнее, что помнил Шон перед тем, как потерять сознание – напряженный взгляд синих глаз и теплое прикосновение ко лбу.  
Когда он очнулся, он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Какое-то время Шон лежал неподвижно, пытаясь понять, как он себя чувствует. По правде говоря, он не чувствовал абсолютно ничего, как после сильной анестезии. Наконец, он открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Джона нигде не было видно.  
\- Джон? – позвал он, но ответом была тишина.  
Шон попытался сесть, и периферийным зрением уловил что-то голубое. Повернув голову, он с ужасом увидел неподвижное тело Джона, распластанное на полу. Его одежду покрывали пятна крови в тех местах, где были раны Шона, изо рта и носа также текла кровь.  
\- Джон! – закричал он и бросился к телу.  
Пальцы сразу нашли вену на стройной шее и прижались к ней. С облегчением Шон почувствовал, что сердце бьется, хотя куда слабее, чем ему хотелось бы. Рванув со всей силы рубашку, так, что пуговицы разлетелись во все стороны, Шон обнажил грудь Джона. Ран не было, кровь просочилась сквозь кожу, но это было слабое утешение. Шон потянулся к стоящему на столике телефону, но его остановил тихий шепот:  
\- Нет.  
Он повернул голову и увидел, что Джон смотрит на него затуманенными глазами.  
\- Я вызову скорую.  
\- Нет.  
\- Джон…  
\- Они ничем не помогут. И никто не должен знать.  
\- Джон…  
\- Я в порядке. Просто устал. Хочу спать. Мне нужно отдохнуть. Когда я проснусь, все будет хорошо.  
Глаза закрылись, и, казалось, Джон потерял сознание. Шон опять проверил пульс – слабый, но стабильный. У Шона не оставалось выбора кроме как поверить Джону на слово. Но в любом случае него нужно убрать с холодного жесткого пола гостиной. Шон поднял стройное тело на руки и направился в спальню. Только на лестнице он осознал, что способен нести эту ношу, у него есть на это силы и дыхание. И его нога не дает о себе знать.  
\- О Джон, - прошептал Шон.  
Он бережно уложил Джона на кровать и снял с него одежду, затем принес из ванной мокрое полотенце и вытер кровь. Джон не подавал никаких признаков сознания, но его лицо не было смертельно-бледным, как в первый вечер. Казалось, он действительно крепко спит. Шон аккуратно укрыл его одеялом и легко коснулся губами его губ.  
+++  
Джон проспал три дня. Все это время он не шевелился и не проявлял никакой активности. Но когда Шон зашел в спальню на четвертое утро, его встретила сияющая улыбка и не менее сияющие синие глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, Sleeping Beauty, - улыбнулся в ответ Шон.  
\- Как долго я спал?  
\- Три дня. Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Прекрасно. А ты? У меня получилось?  
\- Да.  
В горле у Шона застрял комок, и он не смог сказать ничего больше. И он не знал, как выразить свою благородность за то, что сделал Джон. За то, что вернул ему настоящую жизнь. Когда Шон теперь смотрел на себя в зеркало, он видел человека, помолодевшего на десять лет, человека, в глазах которого теперь был огонь. Но как всегда, Джон его понял.  
\- Шшш, - он приложил тонкий палец к полным губам Шона. – Иди сюда.  
Шон забрался в постель, и они обнялись, губы сами нашли друг друга. Джон принялся ласкать его тело, но вдруг Шон отстранился, его щеки покраснели, и он зарылся в мягкие завитки каштановых волос.  
\- Что? – спросил Джон.  
\- Я хочу…  
Шон не закончил, но Джон мысленно увидел, что он хочет.  
\- Так делают? – спросил он.  
Не поднимая головы, Шон кивнул, затем прошептал в шелковистые пряди:  
\- Я никогда не делал этого. И ни с кем не хотел. Но хочу с собой.  
\- Хорошо.  
Джон выпутался из объятий и перевернулся на живот.  
\- О Джон…  
Шон подумал, что он достигнет кульминации, даже не начав, просто от открывшегося вида и готовности Джона отдать себя. Он тщательно подготовил Джона и вошел в него, жаркая тугость канала была почти больше того, что он способен вынести. Джон замер поначалу, но потом Шон двинулся и ударил что-то внутри него, и Джон закричал от острого удовольствия. Они двигались вместе и вместе перешагнули через край, их торжествующе крики слились в один.  
+++  
Прошло немало времени, пока они нашли в себе силы выбраться из кровати, но даже вне спальни они не переставали касаться друг друга, обмениваться ласками и легкими поцелуями. Вечером они лежали на диване в гостиной перед включенным телевизором, который показывал очередное шоу "Дискавери", и Джон разделял свое внимание между передачей про коал и Шоном. Внезапно он замер, его глаза приобрели отсутствующее выражение. Сердце Шона похолодело.  
\- Они здесь, - Шон не спрашивал, а констатировал.  
Джон вышел из своего ступора и посмотрел на него.  
\- Да, - просто сказал он.  
Они больше не проронили ни слова. Все равно сказать было нечего, они знали, что этот момент наступит, с самого начала. Джон наклонился и поцеловал Шона, тот с безнадежным отчаянием вцепился в него, своим ртом выражая то, что кричало его сердце и не могли сказать слова. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Джон встал.  
\- Я могу провести тебя? – хрипло спросил Шон.  
\- Только на крыльцо.  
Они вышли из дому, держась за руки. В ста метрах от них в небе висела летающая тарелка, но Шон не смотрел на нее. Его глаза не отрывались от глаз Джона. Наконец, тот медленно высвободил свои пальцы и сбежал по ступенькам вниз. Шон смотрел, как высокая стройная фигура медленно удаляется от него и едва мог заставить себя продолжать стоять, а не рухнуть бесформенной кучей на грубые доски веранды. Джон остановился прямо под тарелкой и поднял голову. Столб света охватил его, но он не двигался, казалось, он разговаривает с теми, кто наверху. Казалось, время замерло на месте, но внезапно небо озарилось яркой вспышкой, после которой наступила полная темнота. Силы покинули Шона и он упал на колени, руки закрыли его лицо и он чувствовал, как сквозь пальцы бегут соленые капли. Вдруг послышались легкие шаги, и теплые знакомые руки обняли его плечи, притянули в широкой груди, мягкие губы зарылись в светлые волосы.  
\- Джон?  
Шон не мог поверить, что он действительно чувствует Джона рядом, наверно, это галлюцинация, слишком много ему пришлось испытать в последнее время, и его голова наконец не выдержала. Но голос Джона зашептал ему в ухо:  
\- Да, Шон, я здесь, я с тобой.  
Шон схватил его руку и поднес к губам. Тонкие кости и теплая кожа, живая плоть, а не галлюцинация.  
\- Джон? Но как, ты же должен был улететь.  
\- Я отказался. Сказал им, что хочу остаться здесь.  
Слова медленно впитались в сознание Шона, и он резко отстранился.  
\- Здесь? Навсегда? Но как же твой дом?  
\- У нас нет дома в вашем понимании. У нас нет ничего из того, что я нашел здесь.  
\- И они отпустили тебя?  
В свете восходящей луны блеснула озорная улыбка.  
\- Им пришлось. Я сказал, пусть считают это экспериментом. Если тебя не волнует, что за нами иногда будут издали наблюдать…  
\- Меня не волнует ничего, пока ты рядом.  
И Шон жадно впился в податливый рот. 

2012


End file.
